


I have questions...

by beingboba



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Relationship(s), Sad, Song fic, read it im not telling you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingboba/pseuds/beingboba
Summary: I have questions - Camila CabelloShe has questions to ask Changkyun which he inevitably answers, in ways that hurt.





	1. Question 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this came to me randomly and I love angst so yeah this is what happened. 
> 
> It's based of Camila Cabello's song I have questions so listen to it whilst you read.
> 
> Enjoy, Bee

** _Number one, tell me who you think you are. You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart_ **

_ [6:47 pm - Thursday]_

It was the day I arrived earlier than him, the past couple of weeks, I've barely seen him. He's like a ghost but he said this morning, in the few minutes spent at the counter he would be home around 7 today.

Double checking the time left for the chicken, I made sure the table was set nicely. Changkyun had met me in university, he was a 3rd year but was two years younger than me. He had been dared by his friends to confess to his crush and that turned out to be me. Five years later, I'm here, with our own apartment, both of us with jobs in our respectable fields and happy......

Ticking closely to 7, I feel the excitement build within me. As the speaker blasts the next song, being If Only, I hear the familiar ping of my phone.

I quickly close the oven to check my phone to see is the message: I'll be late tonight, be home around 11, boss needs something urgent done.

My shoulders slump, of course the boss needs something done urgently, I would have believed him if it wasn't the same reason he had been sending the past couple of weeks. My eyes glance to the set table then to the oven as it pings. Instead of heading to the oven I sit on the couch, alone again.

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

_Changkyun why are you tearing my faith in you apart ?_


	2. Question 2

** _ Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool? I should have never ever ever trusted you _ **

_[1:21 am - Friday]_

  
The pings of the keypad wake me from my shallow sleep, I glance to digital clock on the opposite wall to see the time. I close my eyes only for my ears to be met with the door opening and closing, and the scuttling of feet.

He said he'd be home before 11 but he's 2 hours late, the food surely cold by now. His feet slowly soften as he moves away from the living room, hearing another door open for only moments later to hear the feet coming closer to me. I keep my eyes closed but I can sense him nearing.

You couldn't tell whether he knew you were awake but if he did he didn't say anything. Rather he brushed your stray hairs away from your face. You feel his face close to yours and you hear him say,

_"I love you"_

He slips his arms in a manner that allows him to pick you up, cradling you like a child. He carries you and you smell him, he smells fresh like flowers somehow, despite working all day in a lab.

Changkyun puts you down on your side of the bed, tucking you in. He slips in minutes later, inching closer towards you. He starts to stroke your hair, before feeling movement behind you as he prompts himself onto his elbow to kiss your forehead.

The last thing you hear is,

  
_ " I'm sorry"_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Changkyun are you playing me for a fool? Should I have ever trusted you?_


	3. Question 3

_ **Number three, why weren't you, who you swore that you would be?** _

_[4:29 pm - Friday]_

Tonight was time to get my mind off things with Changkyun, the girls and I are going to have a movie night at Hyejin's place. However I forgot to bring the wine I was in charge of bringing. It was fine since the apartment was on the way to Hyejin's place, I could even get changed already.  
  
Since Changkyun was working from home today, I tried to call him to as to ask him to get the wine into a bag for me but my calls were left unanswered.  
  
Pressing the code in, I push the door open just to be met with silence. I see Changkyun's laptop and phone on the table. I go to check his phone to see my calls on the lock screen but also a text message from a person's contact as symbols that I couldn't understand saying : I'm here.  
  
I brush it off and head to the kitchen to grab the wine from the fridge. I search for the wine bags, finding it lodged in the top shelf I couldn't reach. I decide to search for Changkyun to grab it, since he was taller. Wine bottle in hand, I walk towards our room only to hear loud noises and- no it can't be.....  
  
I push the door open to be met with shock, dropping the wine onto the floor, shattering into pieces as did my heart.  
  
Suddenly every thing went silent, Changkyun's yells were becoming muffled as I ran straight outside, not caring I was in flip flops. The weather seemed to sense my mood and it started to pour. All I had on me was my phone and travel card, I turned my phone off and let my feet carry me.  
  
My feet carried me to someone's door. I ring the doorbell praying they could take the pain away.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Changkyun why weren't you the person you swore to be?_


	4. Question 4

_**I have questions**_

_[5:02 pm - Friday]_

The door opens and I'm met by Minhyuk, his roommate. He's straight out fussing over me and directing Jooheon (another friend) to grab towels and also calling for Hyunwoo.

I'm still not responding to Minhyuk's questions, even when he's drying my hair whilst Jooheon is wrapping towels around me. I only respond once I see Hyunwoo in front of me.

I haven't seen him in a while, he's grown more stubble. Hyunwoo has always been there for me, even if he was 3 years older he was like a big brother I never had. I may have had feelings for him for a little while until I had met Changkyun where in a sense he had given my love for him to Changkyun when he approved of the young man. Seeing his face reassured me I was safe, Changkyun wouldn't be here. I just cried into Hyunwoo's shoulder and he just hugged me, not caring he would get wet. 

He didn't ask he just provided that warmth and safety I desperately needed. I sobbed until I felt no more tears could leave my eyes. Minhyuk became fussy and told me I needed to change handing me his clothes to wear, I just took it and showered. 

Coming out I saw them all around the table sitting, with some hot soup on the table. I join them and they smile at me, having a conversation which avoids asking me what happened, which I'm grateful for, I needed more time to think through.

After Minhyuk leads Jooheon to the kitchen to help clean. Hyunwoo and I sit alone,

_"What happened?"_

_"I...I'm not sure but I...I think Changkyun doesn't love me anymore"_

Hyunwoo listens intently without saying anything, just holding my hands. 

_"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you" _

His embrace is my comfort.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_I have so many questions Changkyun but the only one that stays with me is - do you still love me?_


	5. Answer

** _I got questioms haunting me_ **

_[8:57 am - Saturday]_

I wake up in blankets smelling like Hyunwoo then I remember he let me sleep in his bed and I look down to see him on the floor.

He opens his eyes whilst I look at him and I laugh, this reminds me of our childhood. Hyunwoo gets up and so do I, walking to the kitchen only to see Jooheon and Minhyuk trying to cook pancakes. 

Before I could intervene in the kitchen the doorbell rings and Hyunwoo goes to answer it, being met with Kihyun, Hyungwon and Wonho with cups of Starbucks. I smile seeing their faves, they are my closest friends next to Hyunwoo, knowing Hyungwon and Wonho from high school and Kihyun since we did the same university course.

We have a joyful and boisterous breakfast, with my mind forgetting all my problems. Instead I'm transported to my univeristy days. Clearing up Minhyuk needs to grab letters downstairs so he heads down. After a few minutes the doorbell goes off and I go to let Minhyuk in. 

As the door opens, I'm met with - 

_"Please listen to me" _

I see Minhyuk standing behind him and the apartment goes silent.

I motion Hyunwoo to stop coming closer, I only have only two questions.

_"Has that happened before?"_

He stutters 

_"Yes"_

I take a moment 

_"Do you still love me?"_

I see him freeze but that's enough to tell me

** _"I did"_ **

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_That question has haunted me for weeks Changkyun, but your actions said it all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you reading this. I just needed to write this story after hearing the song. I'm a sucker for angst so sorry if it was too moody.
> 
> I'm more surprised I managed to include all the MX members.
> 
> Till next time,  
Bee


End file.
